You're My Firework
by Unholy Blight
Summary: <html><head></head>Not all shadows are monsters and this one, does his best to make the children smile.</html>


**The song belongs to Katy Perry - Firework ( I do not own rights to her music, nor the song. This was done purely for entertainment purposes. So please enjoy. ) **

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_He wasn't allowed many places, due to the people of this world knowing just what he was. Not a single soul bothered to understand just what he did for everyone. Sacrificing sleep and food, he went out of his way to ensure that no one suffered as he did. But maybe then...that was one of his faults._

_But he didn't care._

_This was one place he knew no one would balk at his entry, making his way down the hall of the children's wing. It hurt to know that sick children bothered people. There was nothing in his mind that saw them as pathetic and needing to be distanced from the world._

_They were children. Little creatures that were born of love, with a yearning to shine as bright and let the world know what laid within their heart. That is what he adored about them, they were able to see the truth and show a love that could not be equaled._

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_Seeing as though no one bothered to come here, no one but the beautiful souls that loved to spend time with children. No matter that they were sick. The people that went out of their way to bring them something to read, treats or just company. Held a special place in the Shadows heart._

_Having left his weapons with a trusted nurse, that he knew no one would dare to mess with, he was free to walk through the hospital without someone thinking that he was there to shoot up the place. But everyone knew him here. He came here for weekly visits. These children were his life._

_He even came to visit the women and men in the hospital, be they terminal or just on their last legs of old age. Nothing about it turned him away. He was a Fallen Angel, there to ferry souls and give comfort where he could._

_Sometimes, he brought flowers to the women in the Cancer ward. Adorning them with scarves, necklaces and showing them a night they would never forget. Dancing, dinner and even if they were so inclined, to merely lay in bed and watch movies all night. It was something to take their mind off the sadness that always clung to their heart._

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Stopping in the doorway of the children's center, he did not dare let the smile fade from his lips. Seeing new additions. Young children covered in bandages. Some he knew were burn victims, others cancer patients...and one he knew rather well._

_Half of the young girls face was burned away, including the once lustrous blonde hair. He was making a special visit today. It was her birthday and he would never forget a single one of them._

_"...Daddy is back!" He exclaimed, causing a few of the children to squeal in delight. Holding up a hand, he signalled them to remain in bed as he made his way into the room. "No gettin' up now." Refraining from using curses, he had been scolded by the nurses so many times and he didn't want to be struck over the head with a bed pan again, he kept a fatherly air about himself._

_"Be with you all in a moment." Setting his bag down, he left the room, only to return with a rather large couch over his shoulder. Many of the children were not phased by this display of strength, the new ones however went slack jawed at his strength._

_Setting the couch down, he helped each child to seat comfortably on the couch, ensuring they remained hooked up to the I'Vs and their oxygen. "...See now...ain't that better? You're all snuggled up together."_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Feeling a tug on his pant leg, he turned his attention to the one girl he was here to see. Kneeling down, he had already removed his gloves. Setting them in his pockets, he gently swept his finger tip over her burned lower lip. "How's my Princess? Did you get the books that I sent ya?"_

_Nodding, she kept her gaze downward, not wishing to ever look up at anyone. He knew it took time with some children, but this was one he knew better than them all. She was a perminant resident. Burns covered her skin in various places. A cruel soul had dared to set this little girl on fire...he would not go to that dark place. He did not want to remember how he had pulled her from the building. But he knew in that moment, he had fordged a relationship that would stand the test of time. "...Well, since I remembered that today was a special one...I went out and got you somethin'..."_

_He got them all something, he knew the cardinal rule with children. You get one something, you get them all a present._

_"...See...a Princess is nothin' without..." Digging through his bag, he withdrew a rather beautifully decorated crown. It was meant for children, but he had spent the better part of the night working on them. Wanting to make sure his gift was seen by all. That he had done this, just for the pleasure of seeing children smile._

_Watching her eyes light up, she finally met his gaze. "...Your crown...forgive me for takin' so long, my Princess." It was light enough that it would not harm her. Made of the lightest metal, he set it on her head. He picked up a mirror, not daring to face it at her. Watching as she grew tense, a smile curved over his black lips. "...Ah...it's up to the Princess if she wants to gaze upon herself..."_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_She stood there a moment, gauging him, she knew he would not force something upon her. It was her choice. This was up to her to see if she wanted to finally look in the mirror. Trembling, she gave a weary nod. _

_"Y-yes..." Her tiny voice cut through the silence, watching the mirror lift up, tears welled up in her eyes when she met her reflection. She wanted to cry, to scream at what she saw. But the fear vanished when she felt a gentle hand upon hers. Looking to the hand, it was Daddy Et. He wouldn't show her something that was meant to hurt her. He was showing her what he saw. His little Princess._

_"...Don't you see...you're beautiful...no matter what the world says. You are the beautiful...I see your light." Seeing the tears stream down her cheeks, she all but sobbed as she pressed herself to his chest. Her tiny frame trembling as she wept._

_"...Shhh...you're a'right baby girl. Daddy sees your light...I see it."_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Pulling back, he took hold of her chin, using the utmost care. "May I be honored by givin' my Princess a kiss on the cheek?" She faltered, he wanted to touch her? But she was...disgusting. So many people had said so...but...Daddy Et...wouldn't lie._

_Hesitantly, she gave a nod, a gasp fell from her lips. Feeling him kiss her burned cheek, she let out a pained sob. Not from the burn, but the anguish that tore through her. Daddy loved her. He truly loved her for all that she was and all she would soon be. Daddy...really loved her._

_"...I love you, baby girl." His words solidified the truth, locking it into place. He loved them all, with all that he was. He would do everything in his power to love them and show each one how beautiful they were._

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Each one, he adorned with gifts. Spending the night telling them stories, playing hide and seek, going out of his way to bring them pudding cups. ( With the nurses consented say so.) By the time dawn came, they were all tucked into bed. Resting peacefully. He loved them, each one of the children had been adorned with gifts, love and his favor._

_Standing in the doorway of their room, he gave each one a once over. Locking their face in his memory. He would never forget a single one of them. They were part of his heart and would be so until the very moment he drew his last breath._

_Taking his leave, he collected his weapons and left the head nurse with a three large suit cases of money. Every last cent went to their care. It was so their parents did not have to worry about medical costs. He did what he could, worked as many hours as he could and gave what he did not need to live each week to them. He did this...all because he loved deeply._

_If one only knew what the future holds...perhaps they would give more and worry less._

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_


End file.
